marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Remy LeBeau (Earth-616)
(and even ), it was published before 266 was. (full) | HistoryText = Thieves Guild Remy LeBeau is a mutant who was trained to be the leader of the Thieves Guild. Abandoned at birth due to his burning red eyes, the child who would one day become Remy LeBeau was kidnapped from his hospital ward by members of the New Orleans Thieves Guild who referred to the child as "le diable blanc" - the white devil. They believed he was the child that had been prophesied to unite the warring Guilds. Soon after, Remy was placed in the care of a gang of street thieves who raised the child and taught him the ways of thievery. Later, when he was around ten years old, Remy attempted to pick the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau, then-patriarch of the Thieves’ Guild. Jean-Luc took the boy in off the streets and adopted him into his own family. As part of a peace pact between the Thieves’ Guild and their rivals, the Assassin’s Guild, a marriage was arranged between Remy and Bella Donna Boudreaux, the granddaughter of the head of the Assassins Guild. However, Bella Donna's brother Julien objected to the marriage and challenged Gambit to a duel. Remy killed Julien in self-defense, but was excommunicated and banished from New Orleans in an attempt to maintain the non-aggression pact between the two guilds. Mutant Massacre Remy wandered the world as he plied his skills as a master thief, aided by his mutant power to charge objects with explosive energy. He employed playing cards he charged with kinetic energy as his trademark weapon. At one point Remy had approached the master geneticist Mr. Sinister for help in controlling his powers. Sinister removed some of Remy's brain tissue to reduce his power levels, thus affording him a greater degree of control. As a result, Remy was now in the geneticist's debt, and Sinister subsequently charged the thief with assembling the team of assassins called the Marauders. Remy did not realize that Sinister would employ the Marauders to massacre the underground mutant community known as the Morlocks. Seeing the horrific results of his actions, Remy attempted to stop the massacre but was almost killed by the Marauder named Sabretooth. However, he did manage to save one young Morlock girl who would one day grow up to become the X-Man named Marrow. X-Men Eventually, Remy encountered Storm, a member of the outlaw team of mutant adventurers known as the X-men. Storm had been transformed into an amnesiac child who had turned to theft as a means to survive. Remy helped her escape her enemy, the malevolent psionic entity known as the Shadow King, and they became partners. Later, when the X-Men's founder Professor Charles Xavier returned from a long period of travelling in outer space, Storm sponsored Remy's admission into the X-Men. Remy soon fell in love with his fellow X-Man, Rogue, blessed and cursed with the ability to absorb other mutants' thoughts and abilities through skin-on-skin contact. The feeling was mutual, but the two soulmates were condemned never to touch. In an alternate future over 70 years from now in which the X-Man Bishop was born, Remy had seemingly become an aged figure named the Witness, so-called because he had apparently witnessed the betrayal of the X-Men by one of their own members. He was also thought to be the last survivor of the X-Men. Upon joining the X-Men himself, Bishop suspected Remy to be the traitor until it was discovered that the merging of Xavier and Magneto's minds had spawned the corrupt psionic entity known as Onslaught, the true traitor. At one point, Rogue left the X-Men after she kissed Remy and absorbed a portion of his memories, learning of his role in the Morlock Massacre. Remy was subsequently captured and brought before a mock trial held by Magneto, the mutant master of magnetism, then disguised as Erik the Red. He was summarily cast out of the X-Men and was abandoned in the frozen wastes of Antarctica. Nearly starving to death, Remy made his way back into Magneto's citadel where he came upon the psionic essence of a dead mutant named Mary Purcell. The wraith-like Mary bonded with him, allowing him to survive until he reached the Savage Land, a hidden jungle nestled in the icy wasteland. There, Remy struck a deal with the enigmatic being known as the New Son. In exchange for passage back to America, Remy agreed to run errands for the New Son. Remy returned home and encountered the X-Men again when he attempted to steal the fabled Crimson Gem of Cyttorak for his new employer. He agreed to return to the team, mainly for his self-respect and for his love for Rogue. However, Mary began to threaten Remy and his friends if he didn't agree to stay with her forever. When the X-Men finally found out about Mary, the wraith fled with Remy to her old hometown, where she tried to force him to merge with her and become a new type of hybrid lifeform. While Remy wrestled with her, Rogue charged in with a containment unit, which ultimately dispersed Mary. During a trip back in time, Remy's powers were restored to their maximum potential by Sinister and he was able to utilize them to return to the present. Soon after his return, Remy served for a time as patriarch of the Thieves' Guild in his father's stead, as well as leading one of two teams of X-Men. Remy was also responsible for the unification of the Thieves' and Assassins' Guilds into the Unified Guild, of which he also served briefly as patriarch. Meanwhile, the New Son revealed his true nature after organizing an assassination game for a cadre of super-powered mercenaries with Remy as the target. When Remy took the fight back to the New Son, he was shocked to learn that the New Sun was actually an alternate reality version of himself. In his own reality, the New Son's kinetic charging powers had flared out of control, burning the world and killing everyone. As a result, the New Son hunted down and killed versions of himself in other realities to ensure that they would not repeat his mistakes. During their final battle, Remy burned out his enhanced powers to defeat the New Son, ending his threat and returning his powers to their normal level. X-Treme X-Men Remy was later framed by mutant businessman Sebastian Shaw for the death of the Australian crimelord named Viceroy. With the assistance of Rogue, her team of X-Treme X-Men, and former Triad member Red Lotus, Remy was able to clear his name. Soon after, Remy became embroiled in the X-Treme X-Men's fight against an alien invasion of Earth. He was captured and used as a power source for the invaders to open a portal that would allow their full invasion fleet to pass through and complete the conquest of Earth. The process was halted by the enigmatic villain known as Vargas, who plunged his sword into Remy's chest. Remy survived, but found that he had lost his mutant abilities. As a result, he and the also-powerless Rogue sought to live a normal life together and retired from the X-Men. However try as they might, a normal life was not for them to lead as the pair soon became embroiled in the X-Treme X-Men's fight against the mutant predator Elias Bogan. After Bogan was defeated, the X-Man named Sage used her mutant ability to "jumpstart" Remy's mutant powers and he rejoined the team. Gambit's relationship with Rogue has had difficulty recently with Mystique posing as the student 'Foxx' and attempting to seduce him. Horseman of Apocalypse When Apocalypse came to Earth after the events of M-Day, Gambit joined him, and became Death. The transformation changed both his mind and body, altering his original intent on ensuring the X-Men's protection from the High Lord. However, large portions of his former self seemed to be intact, as Death IV said that he was "both Death and Gambit". He also remembered Rogue and his love for her. Apocalypse noted that Gambit was trying to bring peace to his two halves. Gambit was knocked unconscious and taken away by Sunfire (who had become Famine IV, but overcome the change). Gambit awoke in a temple in Japan, where Sunfire encouraged him to abandon his master Apocalypse, the X-Men, and his past. To do this they launched an attack on the X-mansion to recover their other horseman Polaris. Remy showed his willingness to abandon his past as he tried to murder Rogue. However the attack failed and they retreated to the Buddhist Temple in Japan, where they were greeted by Mr. Sinister. Gambit, as part of Marauders, returned trying to destroy the X-Men, but back to his normal self physically. Gambit and Sunfire encountered Cable on the recently evacuated island of Providence. Gambit and Sunfire attacked Cable badly damaging him and forcing him to retreat to the island's computer system. Gambit and Sunfire apparently wanted information from the computer for unknown reasons. Cable consequently activated a self-destruct sequence. Gambit and Sunfire escaped. Gambit stayed on as a member of the Marauders, joining them in Alaska to fight the Purifiers over the mutant child. Gambit and Sunfire found no problem in murdering them but soon had to evacuate when Cable and Predator X showed up. Bishop later turned out to be the traitor that he always wanted to warn the X-Men about, as he knew that the baby was a threat. Gambit alongside the Marauders were able to save the baby from him after he ambushed Forge and Cable. Gambit, even in his current form, found it quite ironic that Bishop had indeed turned on the X-Men. After getting the baby, Mystique decided to use it to cure Rogue, but not before murdering Sinister. Gambit, now free from his power, didn't know what to do, but decided to stay and protect Rogue from the coming fray. After the fight with the Marauders over the child, Gambit went his own way to rediscover himself. Back with the X-Men Gambit took some time to himself after the events that had happened. He met Charles Xavier, who was trying to rebuild his mind when Shaw was attacking him and trying to kill him and other children who might have had contact with Sinister in the past. Gambit decided to stay on as Xavier's protector. After they had prevented Shaw from resurrecting Sinister (or so they thought), Gambit went his own way, still often helping Xavier on his self discovery. He later joined him in Australia to aid Rogue with the current events and Xavier was finally able to help her overcome her powers so that she could be willing to control it properly. After this, Rogue was not sure if to continue her relationship with Remy, but they shared a kiss. During the events of Utopia. Xavier, Rogue and Danger decided to return to the X-Men and help them out with the riots. Gambit decided to join them, but realized that the rest of the X-Men were finding it hard to accept him again after the events that have transpired. Their worst fears came true when Remy found out that he was having trouble staying in control and that his Horseman persona was slowly resurfacing. | Powers= Molecular Acceleration: Remy has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Gambit can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. Enhanced Agility: Gambit's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. *''Static Interference: Ability to create static, because of the charged potential energy always in his body, that shields his mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths. The shield has the added effect of destabilizing touch based powers. '''Hypnotic Charm': Ability to "charge" the kinetic energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Gambit to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. More powerful minds have proven immune to Gambit's charm. Toxic Transmutation: As Death, he has the ability to convert inert materials into toxic substances; for example, transforming breathable air into poisonous gases. , officially corrected on marvel.com | Intelligence = 2 | Strength = 2 | Speed = 2 | Durability = 2 | Energy Projection = 2 | Fighting Skills = 4 }} | Abilities = Bilingual: he is fluent in English and Cajun French. Expert Marksman: he is profound in throwing small objects such as cards, bolas, knives, and balls with great accuracy. Master Combatant: though not on the same level as Captain America, he is still a profound fighter often employing martial arts, street fighting, and acrobatics. He is well adept in martial arts Savate, French kickboxing, and Bojutsu, the art of using a Bo staff. | Strength = Gambit is a mutant who possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intense regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Gambit's eyes are extremely sensitive to light. Bright lights can temporarily incapacitate him. For some time, he was unable to completely control his powers, which is why he had Sinister remove a piece of his brain stem. Gambit's powers have no effect on anything unless he touches it. | Equipment = Gambit's guild costume is armored, providing better protection than a normal X-Men uniform. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird | Weapons = Gambit usually employs throwing spikes and playing cards. He also often uses a telescoping bo-staff. | Notes = * In the 1991 Issue #1 of X-men by Jim Lee, Gambit was once referred to as an Acadian, hinting at his being a descendant of the original seventeenth-century French colonists who settled in Acadia. As a fact, the Louisiana Cajun descendants mostly speak English but some still speak Cajun French, a French dialect diversified in Louisiana. * Gambit had a piece of his brain stem removed in the present time, but had it re-implanted in Victorian era England, which resulted in a reverse-destination paradox because he had the missing piece of his brain stem restored decades before he had it removed. | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * Rogue * Courier * X-Men * Chevaliers * New Son | Links = * UncannyXmen.net * Mutant High * Marvel Directory | OtherMedia = Video games * Gambit first appeared in the Super Nintendo game Spider-Man and the X-Men: Arcade's Revenge. Sega Genesis games X-Men (Sega video game) and X-Men 2: Clone Wars both feature him as a starting playable character as well. He is a playable character in the X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse game for the Super Nintendo. Gambit is featured in some games from the Marvel vs. Capcom series, which is voiced by Tony Daniels, his second voice from the 90s cartoon. He also appears in both of the X-Men: Mutant Academy games. Toys * Gambit has appeared in the Marvel Legends toy line, in series 4 and in the X-Men legends box set (with leather trenchcoat instead of cloth). }} Category:Estranged Characters Category:Boudreaux Family Category:LeBeau Family Category:198 Mutants Category:Chevaliers Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Marauders members Category:X-Men members Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Precogs Category:Poisonous Category:Power Negation Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Multilingual Category:Street Fighting Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Utopians Category:Black Eyeballs